A Drop into a Daydream
by Elbrilage
Summary: A series of short stories that may or may not be related to each other. Most involve family time post KH. Updated: The new war is beginning!
1. Teenage Parents

**A Drop into A Daydream **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I sort of own this idea. I actually got this idea from a picture of deviant art where Riku is holding a baby Roxas whose crying. I think the picture was drawn by Illbewaiting or something like that. At first this was just a written version of that story but I revised it so much that there aren't many similarities anymore.**

**"A Drop into A Daydream" is a group of short stories I'm going to be writing. They are all about Kingdom Hearts but they may or may not be related to each other. If they are than I'm say so at the top of the page. I thought of that specific title because I daydream a lot and because I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts there are what I daydream about.**

**Um…this is the first time I've ever put something on this site. I haven't had anyone read it yet so if anyone could take the time to review and tell me what I did wrong and how I can improve than I'll be really appreciative. Also, I know this is pretty short and I'm really sorry about that. I think I'll be writing a follow up to this one. I like the idea.**

Chapter 1: Teenage Parents

Riku picked up the blue towel cradling a small, blonde baby in khaki-shorts from the couch. The baby gurgled in response and squirmed in his arms.

"Roxas, stop wiggling! I'm trying to get your shoes on." Riku told the moving bundle.

Roxas gave a small cry in defiance and kicked his feet.

The silver-haired teen sighed, "Roxas, I know you hate me but since Sora thinks we need to improve out relationship because we fought when you were older and forced me to become your "dad", can we try to get along." He begged as he slyly slid a small, white sandal on one of Roxas' little pink feet.

Indeed, one of Sora's first decisions when Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Demyx were de-aged was for Riku to raise Roxas. Despite Riku's logic that because Sora is Roxas' somebody, he should be raising him, Sora didn't budge. That and because no one believes them when they say the babies aren't really their kids is how Riku got stuck with Roxas, Kairi is raising Namine, and Sora has Axel and Demyx. Though Kairi keeps saying that the order is perfect because Axel and Demyx act like Sora more. She says that even as a baby, Roxas is too serious to be Sora's son. Riku, the guy who's been taking care of Roxas for the past two weeks doesn't agree to that statement at all.

Roxas, who was looking at Riku's silver hair in wonder, was reaching up to pull a lock when he noticed Riku putting on the second shoe in Roxas' distraction. The blonde babies' eyes widened to a few seconds before his lips wobbled and he let out a loud wail.

Riku let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes as he pulled Roxas so he was holding the baby by his armpits and started tossing the crying baby up and down. The tactic didn't work as Roxas continued trying to burst a lung while he was hurtled threw the air.

A loud ringtone went off at that time. Riku caught Roxas and held him tightly with one arm as he anwered the annoying tone. 'I really got to change that', Riku thought as he put the phone to his left ear.

"Hello, who is this?" Riku asked juggling Roxas up and down.

"Uh, it's me Sora. Hey, what's taking so long for you to get here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the beach thirty minutes ago. And what's that noise? Is it Roxas? Is he okay?" Sora seemed to be panicking.

"Yeah, he's fine. He didn't want to wear shoes for some reason so I made him upset what I put them on him anyway."

"Riku, you made Roxas cry!" Sora said reproaching but Riku knew he was teasing.

"Like you're any better with Axel and Demyx. At least I know not to leave one-year-old babies in the bathtub alone."

"Hey! I told you that it was only for like five seconds. I'm serious. I turned for a moment and suddenly the water was on the floor and they were drowning. It was like magic! Yeah, that's it! Demyx must be using his powers." Sora sounded really proud of himself for thinking of a sort-of logical lie. Another thing Riku doesn't understand is why the most clumsy and clatter-brained of the trio was the one to raise TWO babies. He guessed that when they grew up, Axel and Demyx would have each other to support so they wouldn't be alone in being raised by the terror that is Sora.

"Anyway, Roxas and I will be at the beach in about ten minutes. Try to be patient and keep and eye on Axel and Demyx in the water. I don't want to get a phone call and have a person scream into it that his babies are dead and he doesn't know what to do.

If Riku could see him, he knew Sora would be sulking. "Hey, they looked dead to me. How was I supposed to know they were unconscious."

"Well, it's not really that I'm mad about Sora. I just didn't like how you didn't tell me who you were first so I thought a random person called me."

"I was scared!"

"I know. Anyway, see you in ten minutes." Riku hung up with a beep after those words and looked down with a frown. Roxas stopped crying and was contenting sucking on one of Riku's silver locks while pulling at a few other locks.

Riku pulled the baby away from his hair and Roxas looked at Riku with as much indignation as a little, chubby baby can do. The "dad" held up his "son" to stare at him eye-to-eye. Roxas blinked and flung his hand onto Riku's nose, holding tightly and giggling with glee.

With a sigh, Riku pulled the hand from his nose and said "Roxas, I'm going to put your shirt on now. If you make this a challenge than these-" Riku held up a pair of baby keys in his hand making Roxas flair his arms with glee. "-will go away." Riku put the keys into his pocket at that point. Roxas looked at him with wide, blue eyes, wondering what "daddy" is talking about and why his precious keys are gone.

Riku sighed. "Yeah. Talk to him. He understands more than you think. Talk to him you too will get along better." Riku said, mocking Kairi's words.

The reluctant parent put a white shirt with a grumpy, yellow face on it (Kairi thought it was cute and that it fit was Roxas sounded like he was like before he changed.). Roxas squirmed a bit but let him put it on. Riku pulled the blue and green keys on a yellow ring out of his pocket and held it within Roxas' reach. The blonde-haired baby squealed in excitement and grabbed the keys. Than he stared attentively at the keys as he shook them in his hand.

Riku shook his head in amusement and picked up the distracted little boy. Walking out of his house, he wondered about what torture Sora is doing with his boys right now. One thing that keeps Riku from giving up of parenthood is knowing that Sora will always make him feel good about how he's raising Roxas.


	2. WWI Simulation

**Sorry, I know that it's been awhile. I really don't have an excuse except school...**

**Anyway, this is based on my experiences in my history class. It's a WWI Simulation! This one-shot?, drabble?, whatever you call it is set after KHII and i'm imagining that Roxas and Namine found a way to have their own bodies and that some Final Fantasy XII characters grew up on Destiny Islands.**

**It's going to be awhile before I update "When the World Stops Spinning". I don't like how I wrote the first chapter and I don't think anyone is reading that fanfiction anyway so i'm going to redo the first chapter before I go on. **

**Also, I received a request asking how Axel, Namine, Roxas, and Demyx are babies in "Teenage Parents". I may or may not write a chapter on that. I originally intended for each chapter to be different from each other so that readers don't have to read every single chapter to know what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or even the idea of this simulation. Even some of the papers Kairi is reading is typed nearly word-for-word from the papers I kept. **

Chapter 2: WWI Simulation

Kairi sat at her desk in nervousness

Kairi walked into the cold classroom nervously, Namine following behind her. The sixteen-year-old redhead clutched her navy schoolbag tightly in her left hand. Ten desks were arranged in a circle and the teacher's desk sat in the left corner. The remaining desks were pushed together against the side and back walls.

Each of the desks in the circle had a name taped to the front of them. Kairi looked around until she found the desk named "Britain" and sad down in the desk. Namine sat down in the desk to the right of her in a desk labeled "Italy". On the desks were a small pad of un-lined paper and three regular-sized sheets of paper with typed words on them Kairi was too lazy and nervous to read.

Beside her, Namine took out her sketchpad and began to doodle.

More people began to fill in the class. Sora yawned widely as he stretched his arms behind him, nearly hitting Riku on the nose. Said teen shoved Sora into of the empty desks in the circle and walked past him to the other side of the room to a desk labeled "Serbia".

Sora glared, which on him looked closer to a pout, and moved like he was going to fight Riku, but Mr.Ronsenburg came in and roxas nudged Sora's shoulder to tell him to sit down.

The two separated and Sora grumpily sat down next to Kairi at "Belgium" while Roxas walked back to "Germany" next to the "Ottoman Empire", which was in front of the door before Sora was shoved into it.

Selphie came in talking excitedly with Penelo, arms waving widely and hair bouncing. Vaan walked behind them silently and Kairi guessed the girls were talking about taboo girl stuff because for once he isn't talking.

"Oh! Hey Tidus!" the hyperactive burnette said, more of yelled, as she jumped into the "Ottoman Empire" seat beside U.S. President Tidus. The young girl looked around for a minute before spotting Wakka between Roxas and Namine in the "Austria" seat. She gave him a bright smile and a wild wave before turning to talk to Tidus.

Penelo laughed at her friend's energy before she walked across the room to "Russia" between Riku and Sora while Vaan went to "France" on the left side of Riku.

Sora gave another yawn. "Man, why do we have to be the first group to go? It's to early for this."

Riku snorted, "We could have started at noon instead of six 'o clock and it would still have been to early for you."

"Well…there's one group that gets to start at three! That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Class quiet down." Mr. Ronsenburg said in his gruff, formal tone and all the little conversations around the room stopped.

"As you can see, on all your desks there is a pad of paper. That will be used to negotiate with each other. There must be no verbal or body language used to communicate." That appeared to be directed at Sora and Selphie to no one's surprise.

"When you need to talk with another country, write down what you need to say along with who and from whom the letter is going to and from. Than hand it to me and I will give it to the destined country is fate allows me to.

Naturally, every country uses spies so messengers can be captured or thrown away.

Also, on your desks are the procedures for this simulation, your specific country's information, and a map of the world in 1914 C.E.

Read along as I ready the World War One Simulation page outloud."

Kairi glanced over to see Riku rolling his eyes in his spot right in front of Mr.Ronsenburg's desk. All the desks were facing in towards the circle so their respect-demanding teacher couldn't see him show his annoyance over being treated like a little kid.

"Each student will individually represent one of the major states involved in War World One before the Cleansing Age. The goal of this simulation to try attempt to avert a major war while following a foreign policy consistent with the needs and interests of your respective country.

There are certain actions requiring preliminary steps before the action can be taken. For example, if a nation wishes o attack another, a prerequisite in having a military force to do so. If mobilization is necessary, a message must be sent to the instructor telling him so. I will respond when mobilization is complete." He paused.

"Yes, Sora." He asked looking over at the confused teen.

"Whats mobization?" the teen asked creating a bubble of laughter in the room that wasn't as loud as usual probably due to the ones laughing not knowing what "mobization" is either.

"Mobilization. It's building up your military and bringing more men to the standing army or creating a standing army. Before attacking someone or properly defending your country, mobilization will be necessary, Sora." The dirty blonde teacher looked around.

"Any more questions?… No?"

The adult turned back to his paper. " Countries must take into consideration the geographic realities of the situation. For example, Russia is not geographically capable of invading Switzerland with first conquering other countries." One again, he seemed to be looking at Selphie. Kairi could hear Penelo's stifled giggle two seats over.

'Selphie _is_ a little bit too excited about playing war. She should be in an army or a mercenary.' Kairi thought to herself.

"Any nation not immediately present in the assembly of states will be represented by the instructor." Mr. Ronsenburg finished.

"Wait, so by that do you mean you are _every_ country besides us? Like are you Australia or … um.."

"Australia wasn't involved in World War One but yes, I am." He nodded at the blond teen beside him.

"To keep everyone knowing the basics of what is occurring. I will write on the board important historical events as they happen." He moved his arm vaguely toward the white board behind Vann and Tidus who looked kind of like twins sitting side-by-side.

"I will give you a few minutes to look over the page concerning your country's information. When I begin writing on the board, the simulation will start which means absolutely no talking. The entire simulation will last two hours however, we will have a small break in one hour." He sat down and Kairi shared a nervous glance with Namine. Neither of them know much about war and are worried about doing something ridiculously stupid.

The redhead looked at the paper titled Great Britain in bold letters and began reading to herself.

'**Great Britain**

Britain is a stable, industrial power that can draw upon the resources of a vast worldwide empire. In fact, these resources are vital to the survival of Britain. Generally a by-stander in continental events, the rapid growth of Germany's navy has become a challenge to Britain's dominance of the oceans.

Military

Britain possesses a small, professional army of 100,000 men. Full mobilization of the military will allow Britain to field any army up to 500,000 men.

Alliances

Fear over the growth of German power had led to Britain's involvement in the Triple Entente with France and Russia. Russia's tied to the small states of the Balkins however doesn't directly affect the Britain's interests. Britain had also secretly pledged its support to protect Belgium.'

Kairi bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the thought of protecting Sora instead of it being the other way around. She wondered if Sora knows she watching over him. 'I get to be like Riku today.' She thought.

Mr. Ronsenburg walked to the white board and began to write with a black magic marker. 'Archduke Franz Ferdinand assassinated in Serjero. Black Hand, a Serbian group in Austria, assassinates him to gain independence from Austria.'

Kairi looked around to see if anyone was doing anything. Besides Riku, everyone was doing the same thing she's doing, looking around.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one not knowing what to do.' She thought feeling slightly relieved.

After awhile, things started to go faster and Kairi, along with everyone else found something to do even thought they weren't really aware of what they were doing. 'Maybe we'll be able to win the simulation. We're doing pretty good'

One hour later, Mr.Ronsenburg called for a ten-minute break and said with a smile twitching on his face, "Things aren't going too well."

Laughter and giggles floated around the room, happy to be let out after the long silence.

"Roxas…you aren't being very nice." More laughter erupted and Kairi's eyes automatically turned to words on the board saying, "German U-Boats begin operations off coast of Britain attacking all merchant shipping."

Roxas looked slightly rumpled up, "There wasn't much of a choice…."

"Sure there wasn't." Kairi teased. Britain is her country after all so she had to defend it even in small ways.

"You know, ordering U-Boats to attack British merchant ships sound slightly familiar," Riku said mockingly with a smirk on his lips. Roxas glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Mr.Ronsenburg interrupted him.

"Also, for some reason Selphie invaded Greece…who's neutral." Harder laughter and snorts were heard as Selphie jumped in her seat from surprise.

"Are you joking with me, Mr.Ronsenburg?" she demanded while Tidus hugged his waist tightly while banging his fist on his desk from laughter.

As Selphie turning to Tidus to release her anger, Mr.Ronsenburg let everyone leave for a bathroom and water break.

Roxas waited for Riku and Sora to cross the room before leaving as a group, Roxas demanding Riku to explain what he meant earlier by "that sounds familiar".

'They are worse than a married couple.' Thought Kairi with a light giggle. Namine and her and been joking with each other about Riku and Roxas having a secret relationship. It does have its possibilities. Ever since, Namine and Roxas separated form Kairi and Sora respectively; Roxas has been stuck to Sora and his best friend like glue. Roxas and Riku _do_ have a lot in common, which was something Kairi and her nobody have noted with interest.

Kairi and Namine joined Penelo and Selphie at the white board, the latter drawing an unknown picture with an orange marker.

"Having fun?" Penelo asked when they arrived.

"Actually, yeah. I'm doing better than I thought I would be at any rate. I don't think I made any bad decisions yet." Kairi answered, as they all deliberately didn't look at Selphie fuming as she drew.

"I'm not sure how I'm doing. The countries on either side of me are enemies so I'm forced to pick a side." Namine said in her usual quiet voice, clutched her sketchbook. "I haven't really been doing much except pick a side. I don't know what else to do."

"You're doing fine, Namine." All the girls turned to see their teacher, looking on with amusement. "There is more you could do however not much. Also, I can assure you and Selphie that everyone else has made a mistake so far to."

"Yeah, Vaan was just complaining to me how Sora gave Roxas permission to go through his country and he was wondering why you didn't help him out, Kairi." Penelo said with a question in her voice.

"I didn't want to get dragged into war. You know, the goal is to prevent war so…"

"True Kairi, however due to your and Vaan's alliance, you didn't follow your country's foreign policy.

Kairi blinked, than remembered her information paper. "I'm allies with France? But I thought we became allies _during _the war…oops."

They all looked at her before Selphie burst into laughter.

Kairi half glared, half pouted at her childhood friend when Sora, Riku, and Roxas came back assumingly from the bathroom but why they had to go together was a mystery to Kairi.

'They don't look too messed up so they didn't _do _anything.' Kairi thought disappointingly.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, looking at the doubled over Selphie.

"Sh-she didn't know she was allies with France." Selphie said, pointing at Kairi while trying to catch her breath.

Sora looked confused while Riku muttered something under his breath and Roxas stared at the half-drawn orange train disinterested.

"Don't feel bad Kairi. As you can see-" Riku waved toward Sora's blank face "-he didn't know either."

A sigh and all faces turned to their teacher. "At least this simulation will help to remember important facts about the war."

"I don't know." Riku replied pessimistically. "More likely they'll be even more confused. Tidus is getting bored and told us he's going to do something "radical!" and with Wakka not doing anything about the Serbians in his country, Sora letting Roxas walk all over him, and Selphie going crazy-"

"Hey!"

"-they're not going to get much facts straight." Riku finished ignoring Selphie's outburst.

"At least Roxas is helping you guys out." He smiled, more of smirked, at the pissed off blonde.

"I didn't have a choice._ He_ said we have to follow foreign policy." Roxas snapped back, his face right in front of Riku's

"Let's start the simulation again now that everyone's here." Mr.Ronsenburg said, raising his voice slightly with a smile on his face. He had a strong fondness for all of these students.

When all ten participants sat down and stopped chattering across the room to each other, Mr.Ronsenburg wrote on the white board. 'Serbia sends troops to aid Greece."

Selphie glared at Riku, cheeks puffed out while a few students forgetting the "be quiet" rule laughed. Riku simply gave a salute back to Selphie, deciding to ignore the "no signals" rule. Mr.Ronsenburg didn't seem to mind.

Continuing to write, 'Austria-Hungary sends troops to assist Ottoman invasion of Greece.'

Selphie's glare immediately turned into a squeal of joy as she clapped her hands excitedly. Wakka laughed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Things picked themselves up again as everyone got back into the motions of the simulation. Thirty minutes later, Mr.Ronsenburg wrote on the board, 'Germany halts U-Boat operations around Britain. German army begins withdrawal from France.'

Kairi sighed in relief. 'Maybe we'll be able to win the simulation after all.' She thought.

Mr.Ronsenburg wasn't finished, 'Austro-Ottoman invasion of Greece defeated.'

A groan and repeated banging signaled Selphie banged her head against her desk in frustration.

Mr.Ronsenburg still wasn't finished, 'U.S. invades Mexico, U.S. President seeks declaration of war against Spain and Portugal."

There was a silence, even Selphie stopped torturing herself and looked up at the board than at Tidus.

Tidus appeared to damn proud of himself. 'He was getting pretty bored. There isn't much he can do except have fun because his country's all about being neutral in the war right not. Maybe now he'll stop bugging me about trade…'

With a shake of his head Mr.Ronsenburg wrote, 'Joint Serbian/Greek army invades Ottoman Empire."

"Riku!" Selphie wailed.

Riku shrugged. "You shouldn't have invaded poor, innocent, _neutral_ Greece."

"Ah! Well…you…ah!" she stuttered, throwing up her hands in agitation when she couldn't think of a smart comeback.

Mr.Ronsenburg seemed to find their conflict amusing as he made a quiet "shush" motion and picked up the latest messages written by the countries.

Feeling vengeful after Tidus bogged her down with questions about whether fighting in Europe would disrupt trade just because he was bored, Kairi wrote a message to the naïve Blitz player asking whether his unexpected war will affect Britain's trade.

After looking through the notes and throwing one away (likely from Sora, he's been handing in messages saying things like "How's your tea, Britain?"), Mr.Ronsenburg wrote on the board, 'Russia invades Ottoman Empire.'

"Nelo, how could you!?"

"Nelo" didn't seem to be very apologetic. The pig-tailed blonde just laughed quietly in her hand.

Kairi looked away from them to see, 'Popular uprisings begin throughout Ottoman Empire.' Being written.

She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Geez Selphie, you can't even control your own people." Tidus noted.

"Huh," Selphe whipped around to read the board. "What!?"

"About time. Those poor people need to girl a new leader. I can't imagine all the suffering they must have been through already."

"Riku." Selphie growled, yes she growled, and half stood in her desk, wanting desperately to sprint across the room to strangle the older teen she practically considers to be a brother.

"Hey guys look!" Wakka caught his friends' attention as he pointed at the board.

'U.S. withdraws government investment in Latin America. A day later, U.S. stock market crashes and U.S. President faces impeachment.'

Tidus' proud moment vanished. He started, slack-jawed at the board as Mr.Ronsenburg finished writing his message with, 'The crash affected all the countries, especially Britain.'

Now, _that_ caught Kairi's attention. Sora laughed at his friend's misfortune beside her and even Namine found it amusing!

Kairi gave a fake hurt look over to Namine that didn't fool the nobody for a second. Namine's has been getting better at emotions and recognizing jokes.

Mr.Ronsenburg started passing out messages and handed one to Kairi from Tidus. It was Kairi's letter that was sent earlier with Tidus' scrawl underneath her's saying, "No, you won't be affected by the invasion."

Kairi caught eyes with Tidus across the room and made a "what the fuck?" motion with her arms.

Tidus shrugged back and laughed guiltily. Kairi assumed that Tidus must have written on the note before the stock market crush. He better have.

"I'm going to pick up the last round of messages. There isn't much we can do though." Mr.Ronsenburg said, walking around the circle, picking up folded slips of paper as he went.

Kairi didn't have anything to say so she just sat there and watched her teacher as she waited. Mr.Ronsenburg walked back to his desks to read the notes. He didn't throw any away this time. When he got done, he walked to the board and wrote the final message.

'Ottoman government collapses.'

"You are such a meanie, Riku." Selphie pouted out as she crossed her arms over her developing chest.

"It said the _government collapsed_, not that the military was defeated or the country was taken over. That means your people were so traumatized by your rule that they forced the government, which is _you_, to back down." Riku said smugly, comforted in the knowledge that he's probably right.

Mr.Ronsenburg waited until there was a pause and said, "As I'm sure you all noticed, we failed the simulation however there is no need to worry. No group in my years of teaching had ever successfully completed the simulation. However," he smiled, "you _are_ the first group to backtrack. Usually when the war starts, everyone attacks each other and has fun with it."

"We are a very stubborn group." Penelo said matter of factly.

"Yes you are though by being stubborn, many of you have went severely against your foreign policy. Germany, for instance, wouldn't have called back their U-Boats and troops after giving them orders to attack."

"Sure they would've." Roxas said, bringing truth to Penelo's comment.

Mr.Ronsenburg decided not to argue with the spiky-blonde went to his next topic instead. "One thing I noticed was everyone sending messages to Serbia asked him why he's not doing anything about one of his citizens murdering the Archduke and telling him to give up. Riku couldn't have done anything if he wanted to. It was an Austrian citizen that is ethnically Serbian who killed the Archduke."

"Really? Oh, sorry Ri!" Sora said, bright grin and all.

Riku just waved it off, likely used to his friends many mistakes like that.

Looking at his watch, Mr.Ronsenburg said, "You have an essay due approximately one week from now." Half the class groaned, not fazing the teacher a bit. "It will be over what occurred during _this_ simulation, not the real war and in it I want you to tell me why you did what you did and what you should have done differently. Leave your map, procedures, your country's information, and the pad of paper on your desks."

Assuming that was the cue to leave, Selphie jumped from her desk crying out, "OK, bye Mr.Ronsenburg! See you Monday!" and than skipped out of the room.

Everyone else left a little more calmly, close to the same groups they came in with. Kairi heard her favorite trio of boys talking about going to a food stand on the way to the play island than practice fighting.

Kairi and Namine stayed silent as they walked out, both stuck in their own thoughts.

Kairi was thinking about the adventure Namine, the boys, and she had gone through just one year ago. She thought about how none of them really got deep into the political world. At least… she hoped not.

'My boys may be able to save the world, but they can't do a thing to stop a war before it begins. I guess that's the difference between a warrior and a politician.'

**Some questions people might have is what the cleansing age is. In my head, there isn't a Germany or U.S. or any of the other countries mentioned because the worlds aren't connected anymore. WWI was a really, really long time ago in the KH universe. People noticed that some of the countries are mysteriously missing so they call that moment the cleaning age because they thought that god got rid of those countries because those countries are vile. **

**Also, C.E. stands for common era. It's the same as A.D. **


	3. Too Soon

**Yeah, if it wasn't obvious before than i'll tell you that i'm one of the authors that will rarely upload a story. Sorry. This probably wouldn't even have been put up if my friend's birthday wasn't a week ago and I forced myself to finish writing this for her. So everyone can thank Tiffany for this!**

**Oh and for those who care, SCHOOL'S OUT!! But i'm kind of sad because one of my favorite teachers isn't going to be working at my school next year so I won't see her in the hallways anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels. **

Too Soon

"Sora"

"Sora! Sora!" Roxas gasped, shoes slipping as he ran through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sora, hurry there isn't much time left."

"Wha ... huh ... now!"

"Yes now you lazy bastard. Hurry up." Giving the other a shove, Roxas sped out the door. Sora just stood there in shock until he shook himself and followed the blond.

--

The two ran past wide-eyes nurses and rolling medicine carts until Sora spotted Kairi in front of a pasty-white door, anxiously wringing her wrists and biting her lower lip.

Her eyes lip up when she saw them. Sora had to stop himself from falling over her as she grabbed him into a tight hug, trying to gain some comfort.

"The nurse said to wait out here. They won't let us in to see what's going on." She buried her head in Sora's shoulder.

Sora heard Roxas make an aggravated sound in the back of his throat. The brunet eased the worried teenage girl off him and held his ear against the door. A girl was screaming loudly in the room as Roxas copied his movement. Kairi crept between their legs to listen as she couldn't find room next to them nor was she tall enough to stand above them.

The screaming got louder and Sora could hear a male voice saying, "It's okay. You're going to be alright. It's okay. You're going to be alright," over and over again.

The sounds were nerve wracking.

It only got worse. The girl's screaming got louder and higher in octave until Sora couldn't even hear the male speaking anymore. "She's hurt." Sora whispered, his voice cracking.

"Of course she's hurt, you idiot. How did you think she would feel?" Roxas snapped, trying to cover the fact that he's just as scared as Sora is.

"Well, I didn't except this to happen now. It's too early. And she's been feeling bad for a long time. What if something's gone wrong? What if she dies? What if the-"

Kairi broke off his nervous rant with a shove. Being on the ground, she accidentally shoved him in his private area, though that was probably a good thing because he probably wouldn't notice a hit anywhere else.

"Sora, you aren't helping." She said, tears in her eyes. Thinking about the worst is one thing, but hearing the thoughts out loud is torture.

"Sorry..."he said quietly, going back to listening against the door.

After what seemed like an eternity. The sounds stopped, but only led to something worse.

Pure silence.

The trio waited for someone to come out of the room to tell them something. Tell them everything's fine or even to tell them someone died. Just give them some answer.

Shuffling could be heard from inside the dreaded room. Sora shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

A loud crack was heard, making all three teens jump and Kairi gave a tiny, whimper-like sound. Sora and Kairi gave each other a look, sharing the same scared look while Roxas thumped his head on the door and didn't move.

More shuffling came from inside and than some low murmurs. Sora tried his best to decipher what they were saying to no avail.

Suddenly, crying could be heard. After all the tension, Sora imagined it to be Riku, though his voice isn't that high, or Namine in pain.

The teen looked at the other two for assistance. "Do you think that's..."

Kairi shrugged her shoulders weakly, looking as confused as Sora. Roxas didn't even bother to answer. He kept glaring at the door as though it would open at his furious, mental commands.

"Will someone open the damn door already?" Sora heard Roxas mutter under his breath.

Finally, the door opened causing all three unexpecting teens to tumble into the bright room. The nurse who opened the door, a pretty young girl named Rinoa, jumped back and held her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"She's been working for nine hours straight and you three try to give her a heart attack. And to think I'm supposed to be the dark, mean one of the group."

Sora turned to see his best friend in a chair beside Namine, smirking down at him.

Roxas had already got off the floor and ran to the bed to talk to Namine who was holding a blue bundle.

Kairi gave a laugh in relief as she spotted the bundle at the same time as Sora. She walked to the bed, following Roxas' path at a much calmer rate.

"How can you joke at a time like this 'Ku?" Sora asked, knocking his friends upside the head.

"A better question would be "How could I resist?""

Sora fake glared and almost said something back when he saw what Roxas was doing.

He was holding a baby. Something he said he'd never would do when Namine was pregnant for eight months. Also on that list was changing its diaper and babysitting it before it learned to eat only during the day.

Of course, Roxas ruined the otherwise Kodak moment by saying, "What the hell is wrong with it?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "He was in a wet, sticky womb for eight months and came out before he had a chance to completely grow enough to get out, Ro. What did you think he would look like?"

"Wait so it's a he!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Well I hope so. I'll be kind of awkward going to school with a dick when your actually a-"

Namine weakly slapped Riku's arm. "Riku, this is a special moment."

"Hey, Ro started it."

"_Anyway_, what are you going to name him?" Kairi asked, "I was thinking that Tom is a cute name and he can try to convince everyone that his name is Thomas if he turns out to be the type that wants to be all formal. Or maybe Alex. There's also-"

"Nisemono."

"What." The three newcomers looked at Namine.

"We already decided months ago what to name him if he's a boy. He's Nisemono."

Sora scrunched up his nose. "What kind of name is that?"

"Sora, don't you ever listen?" Riku asked wearily, used to this type of stupid questions, "Nisemono was the name of the replica Vexen made four years ago."

"I thought he was called Repliku."

"Not in the Japanese version of the game."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"So," Kairi interrupted, "what was going on earlier."

"Oh yeah! That took a long time."

"We weren't sure if Nise was alive. It took him awhile to wake up. The doctor said he's fine now but there're going to take him away in a few minutes and have a full check-up. They have to make sure all his bodily functions are where they should be. " Riku answered, taking Nisemono from Kairi, who earlier stole him from Roxas. Riku lifted his son towards Sora in a silent question.

Sora took the baby in a weak hold, unsure of how to hold a baby. Nisemono had a little, light blond hair, despite who he's named after and his eyes were shut tight.

Sora's mind wandered as he held his godson. "Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?"

--

"I can't believe you forgot me!"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring movement. "Sorry," the younger teen said, not really meaning it.

Axel glared at him. "I was the one who bought all the baby shower gifts and offered to baby-sit the brat while you just sat around and _you forgot to tell me that Namine was giving birth!_"

"Yes."

"We are never having children."

"Axel, we're both guys. Unless we adopt, which is near impossible seeing as there are no orphans on this island and any that come will immediately be taken by old grannies, we're not going to have any children even if you wanted to."

"Roxas, Roxas." Axel tutted, "Haven't you ever read fanfiction?"

Roxas stared at the red-head, "No, and if you do read it than I sure don't want to know what it even is."

--

**I love the ending to this. I felt iffy about the beginning but I had fun writing the ending. See, typing furiously when half asleep _does_ improve your writing. **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for more one-shots please tell me. I have some ideas but they aren't flowing the way I want them to. **


	4. Compilation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**I can't believe it's already been nearly two years since I updated. Wow, this is a little embarrassing especially seeing as I have no excuse. Well, this year will be different because I made a resolution to update every two months (don't you love how I waited until February 28 to update). As I procrastinated, I don't have anything good to upload so this is a compilation of random stuff I've been working on but didn't finish because I got lazy, lost inspiration, or lost focus.**

**Enjoy!**

***

**Riku in Wonderland **

This was supposed to be part of Chapter 5 for When the World Stops Spinning but I can't figure out how to put the story together so likely I'm going to redo the whole plot and not put this in.

***

Sora knew he shouldn't laugh. After all, he and Riku are in a highly dangerous situation. They are in their greatest enemies' lair where uncountable evil beings were arriving at in proximally thirty minutes. However, all those frightening facts didn't stop Sora from doubling over when he saw Riku in the skimpy little girl's blue dress and blonde wig.

Riku, unlike his positive best friend, did not find his situation humorous at all and sat on the regal blood-red bed with a large scowl on his face. No this was not funny to Riku Umino at all.

Choking, his voice cracking, "I'm not sure which is worse. How you look or how all the evil old guys will think this is hot!" Perhaps saying that was being suicidal especially with the dark look Riku was giving him … and now he's getting up … and getting his keyblade out.

Sora quickly scampered to the other end of the room and held up a tomb in front of him for protection. Hey, those old books had to have some use right?

Luckily for Sora, a knock sounded from the direction of the door, stopping Riku from castrating his cruel friend.

Calling back his keyblade, Riku looked even more annoyed at telling whoever was at the door to come in.

Maleficent, in an elegant black dress, came in. "I see both of you are prepared for this evening's musical." Her eyes roamed over Riku's ruffled blue dress and Sora's bunny outfit, which by the way is so much manlier than a dress despite what Riku says on the matter.

"As both of you are ready, we shall go down to the stage. The guests are going to arrive soon and I know they are looking forward to the show." Maleficent grinned a cold, sadistic grin as she turned out of the room.

Sora threw the tomb that he just now remembered he had onto the bed and followed the witch and Riku out of the room.

Backstage was interesting to say the least. Maleficent made full use of her resources and also forced Pete and many heartless to help out with the torture/production.

Sora fought a grin when he glimpsed at Pete wearing a long red and black dress. It was kind of scary to see that there were many similarities than there probably should be between Pete and the manlady who usually wears those clothes.

Various heartless scurried about dressed in different colored rags. Sora stopped in place to gape at a neoshadow decked in a top hat and long green jacket. Riku, noticing his friend lagging behind, grabbed him by one of his long white ears and pulled him along.

Jerking out of the older boy's hold, Sora huffed as he wondered how the production was going to go seeing as all but three characters are mindless heartless. 'Well, it shouldn't be that bad,' he reasoned, 'the musical is made so that only us three say or sing anything so all the heartless have to do is get up there and get off when they are told to by Maleficent … it's still weird.'

***

**I Will Survive**

I received a request to write about a gummi ship ride with people screaming and I will fulfill that request soon. This may or may not be in it.

***

"First I was afraid. I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. I grew strong. I learned how to carry on and,"

"Sora. Stop singing!"

Still gripping his "microphone," Sora twisted in his chair to glare at his grumpy best friend.

***

**Prompts**

There's a Spring Kinkfest on LiveJournal where every few months people put prompts on there and other people either make a drawing or a fanfiction based on the prompts. I have never participated in this but when I got bored a few months ago I made a few prompts with the format used on the Spring Kinkfest (characters involved – kink – plot). Some of them are funny so I'm putting them up here. If you want to use them than please tell me first so I don't put it up on the Kinkfest if I ever decide to do so.

***

Riku/Roxas/Sora – jail – "You know guys, this is a good way to see what kinds of friends we are. You see a good friend will bail –"Shut _up_ Sora!"

Riku/Roxas – tied up – Roxas was supposed to forget everything once he arrived in Twilight Town. Oops.

Riku/Roxas – cookie cutter – "And how exactly did you hurt yourself using a _cookie cutter_."

Riku/Roxas – sexual fantasies – "For the last time, I wasn't dreaming about having sex with Sora. It was with Sephir – I mean _no one_!"

Roxas/Xion – first time – "Was that supposed to happen? That felt – oh shit – is that _blood_."

Sephiroth/Riku – spanking – "Think of this as a father-son activity." "You are one fucked up father." "See, now _that _attitude is how you're in this situation young man."

***

**Sasuke **

Yes Naruto fans, I mean Sasuke Uchiha. I have very recently become a fan of Naruto (more specifically Sasuke seeing as that's the only character I like) and it didn't take me long to try to combine my two favorite fandoms. This was written on a whim when I suddenly got a burst of inspiration. If I ever finish When the World Stops Spinning than I may work on this

***

The sky rained fire and the ocean swept up in a mighty roar to crush all those unlucky enough to be near. A small black-haired child tried not to notice or care because _it will be okay_. It's okay that half his family is dead; killed by his traitorous older brother. It's okay that his father took him away from his cold village after the massacre only to bring him to hell. It's okay. It's all okay.

Sasuke dug his head deeper into his running father's chest. He could hear his father's strong, soothing heartbeat.

_Thump thump thump thump._

Nothing matters. This will pass. Don't panic.

_Thump thump thump thump._

It's all okay. It's all okay. _Sharp noise of an object cutting through air. A cry of pain. _It's okay. It's okay!

Eyes squeezed shut, Sasuke screamed when he felt him and his father going down. The child stayed still for a few seconds cuddled in his safe, warm cavern until he realized that his protector isn't getting up.

"Dad." A nudge in the chest. "Dad." A shove this time. "Dad!" Sasuke began banging his fists on his father's chest worriedly.

***

**The Light Never Had a Chance **

I read this line in a fanfiction by Talinsquall and for some reason it stuck with me. I don't really know where I'm going with this.

***

"_The Light never had a chance._

_Although the hero of light is coming_

_He will lose everything he holds dear_

_Then finally he will leave at his own will." A shadowed figure loomed over the peaceful beach, looking down at a young boy. The shadow stayed for a long time but no one noticed. Finally, the shadow disappeared leaving only a scrap piece of black material onto the sandy floor. _

A young boy sat up quickly, tiny grains of sand digging into the palms of his hands. What a weird dream.

***

**I hope you enjoyed the little I did in the past two years. There are ten months left so I'm going to try to upload at least five more times this year. I hope I can do better than a compilation next time…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Siblings

**A Drop into a Daydream**

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I am simply using the characters for my fantasies (wow that sounded kinky).

**Beginnings: **The idea for the chapter began when I was reading a fanfiction where Riku learned he is Sephiroth's son. After I read it, I tried to take a nap and got into this state where I'm half dreaming and half daydreaming. Somehow I daydreamed that Riku and Kairi were siblings. When I woke up, I daydreamed about this concept more and this fanfiction came about.

Chapter 5: Siblings

The group entered to a depressing sight. A teenage boy with purple-silver hair sat with his head in his hands while a pretty, red-headed teenage girl with innocent, blue eyes twisted her hands as she looked out the window.

Sephiroth felt guilty as he looked at them. He personally knows how horrifying it is to learn that you are a monster. The facts can eat at a person's sanity and leave the monstrous shell behind. When he heard he had two children while he was insane, his first thoughts were 'they should never find out.' However, fate had other plans and his two children – now teenagers – need to know the truth.

"Hey," Zack greeted cheerfully, trying to ignore the thickening tension filling the room, "my name is Zack Fair, the blonde one is Cloud Strife, and this morose figure is your daddy!"

The girl looked at them and weakly smiled in response. The boy didn't appear to notice their presence.

Zack kept smiling though the tension. Sephiroth couldn't think of anything to say and Cloud wasn't capable of thinking of something to say.

"So, Aerith told me that she told you about Sephiroth."

A long pause and then the girl nodded.

"I see. This must be a great surprise to you two but don't worry. Your dad is perfectly human despite the genetic thing and you two are even more human than he is. There's nothing to be sad about."

The girl looked away and said quietly, "We're not upset about the inhuman problem."

Another pause and the girl asked Sephiroth a bit shrilly, "Are you sure _both_ Riku and I are your children?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Sephiroth answered, confused as to what his daughter's problem is.

The girl shakily sighed and looked back toward the window.

Zack glanced at the girl and back to Sephiroth and back to the girl again. No one said anything. "So what are your names?" Zack asked in a forced cheerful tone.

The girl looked back toward them, "Kairi." A long pause resulted as everyone looked toward the boy. "And this is Riku."

"Nice to meet you!"

Kairi nodded to Zack and kept a sad, demure smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective manner.

'This is going nowhere.' Sephiroth thought to himself. 'Hopefully they'll become used to their heritage over time in a more healthy way than I did. They are clearly not going to open up and allow us to help them'

"The reason we found you and decided to tell you about your parentage is that we need your help and we thought that you would feel more obligated to agree if you were aware of the blood relation. I never wanted the two of you to know about this." Sephiroth said in a monotone way.

This finally got a response from Riku. He looked up and gave Sephiroth a dead look that clearly asked, 'What is so important that you had to tell us the truth?"

"Zackary and Aerith died years ago and were sent to the lifestream, our home planet's heaven. When our planet was destroyed, the lifestream was destroyed too. We don't know what happened to all of the people who were in the lifestream but Aerith came back to life as soon as it was destroyed and Zackary did the same four months ago. However, Aerith has been feeling odd senses lately and believes the lifestream wasn't fully destroyed. On our current home planet, numerous natural occurances such as tornados and floods have been occurring even though they don't usually happen. We believe the broken lifestream may be harming the world its former inhabitants are living. Aerith had the ability to told to our home planet. She managed to have a short conversation with the lifestream and she was told to gather all six of the created ones and bring them to our new home. We are assuming it meant to bring all the people changed by mako, which is a form of the lifestream."

When Sephiroth finally paused, Zackary added, "That's why we had to get you guys. Now all we have to do in find this sixth person and we can fix everything."

Turning toward Sephiroth, "I still can't imagine Angeal without Genesis or Genesis without Angeal. It must be so hard for him to be all by himself."

Sephiroth murmured, "It must be difficult," as he thought about the broken man who abandoned SOLDIER and the loyal friend who followed.

"Kairi's pregnant."

All three men quickly turned toward Riku who just spoken his first words to them. Riku lifted his face from his hands and sat up. His bangs fell into his eyes as he looked at them.

"Huh," Zackary managed out, defining what Sephiroth and Cloud were thinking too.

"Kairi's pregnant so her … our child is the sixth person the lifestream told Aerith to find."

"Oh, well that's great. We can go to Radient Garden right now and get rid of those tornados." Zackary put on a big smile and tried not to think about how badly he wanted Angeal to be the sixth person.

Sephiroth, however, was thinking of something different. 'What does his mean by "our" child? … We found them on the same world. Perhaps he will be helping her raise the baby.' A twist in his stomach told Sephiroth that something different is going on.

"Who is the father of the child?" Sephiroth asked, fearing that the answer would be what he thinks it is.

Riku opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it as he looked at Kairi. The girl tightened her told on her stomach and Sephiroth could see that he was slightly shaking.

"We didn't know we were related!" She finally burst out. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she looked at the floor.

Zack blinked as he gradually realized what Sephiroth has just figured out. "Oh, you mean that you two are … and your pregnant so the dad is … oh."


	6. Bleak

**A Drop into a Daydream**

**Author's Note:** It's August 31st, which means I need to upload something to fulfill my New Year's Resolution that I already broke a few months ago! Yay! I was going to update When the World Stops Spinning but I'm not quite done with the chapter yet. It should be the next thing I upload.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I know all of you must be so surprised.

**Chapter 5: Bleak **

It's happening again.

I knew that this day would come but years of peace can easily delude a man into thinking otherwise.

_It's happening again._

In the back of my mind, in the area covered by worry for my loved ones, I wonder who the villain is now. I wonder whether we will be facing similar cartoonish like villains that are stronger than they look or will we be facing gruesome monsters and people.

It's different this time.

I suppose I shouldn't say "we" will be the facing the villains. I won't be joining this war. I'll be the one watching and worrying on the sidelines. Isn't this humbling after being so involved in the last one. Now I'm starting to see Kairi's point of view during the previous wars. Thank goodness I won't be kidnapped. _That _would be a lesson in humbleness.

It'll be worse this time.

The battle for my world is occurring right now. The enemy appears to be more organized that Ansem's group or Organization XIII. I fear for my family. The children aren't as old as Sora and I when we received our keyblades and put into a war. This will traumatize them for life.

The enemy may win.

If my family survives but doesn't win the war, than they will be put under enemy rule. I'm not sure how I feel about that. They won't be as happy as they were but they will still be alive.

Sora is dying.

His children is losing their father and mine is losing their favorite uncle. The universe is losing its savior. Maleficent and Xehanort are rolling in their graves. The bane of their existences is dying from a head injury that occurring when a small gummi ship from one of our allies accidently smacked his across the head while landing. A small part of me thinks this is funny. The rest of me is too numb to stifle it.

Sora is leaving me.

He's dead and my carefree idiot is going to the afterlife. He's not the type to have enough regrets to stay here. He's not like me.

He's not like me.

He's not the type of person that can't bear the thought of letting go. He's not the type of person that has to watch every second of his family's lives. He's not the type of person that dies and stays as a ghost to watch his family live until they die.

Kairi is dying.

The children are being carted away by the enemy.

My son is being turned into a weapon.

My little girl is being put under the charge of the head prostitute.

Sora's children are being separated and put into foster care of different villains.

I stand and watch because that is all I can do.

I hate being dead.


End file.
